


Agent Cody Bank's Women

by LizzieBeth



Category: Agent Cody Banks (2003)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2649536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzieBeth/pseuds/LizzieBeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Ronica Miles cannot get a certain young beauty off her mind.</p>
<p>Note: "Agent Cody Banks" and the characters are owned by MGM.  No copyright infringement is intended - just some dirty little fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agent Cody Bank's Women

**Author's Note:**

> My friend John O'Connor suggested I share some of my stories here on the Archive. I wrote this story a long time ago and some of you might remember it and the others I'll be sharing soon.

Ronica Miles was angry. She was furious in fact. The gall of that girl! The nerve!

And to get called by the Director about it at 6 AM in her Georgetown townhouse when it was her day off...

At that moment, a car came alongside of hers and the driver slowed and gawked at her. "Hey creep! Take a picture, it lasts longer!" the irate woman yelled.

What the other driver didn't know was that the hot brunette in the flashy sports car could easily kill him with her bare hands. Ronica was a counter-espionage agent for the United States government. And she was one of the best in the business.

The fact that she looked more like a Bond Girl than a Bond helped her. Few would suspect the leggy, shapely woman to be a trained killing machine.

As her agency car swerved on a patch of damp pavement, the agent-handler forced herself to calm down. It was bad enough she'd been saddled with that ridiculous teen-aged agent project but to have some outsider try to call her was beyond belief.

Ronica had considered calling Cody Banks, her agent in the teen-aged project, but decided against it. He would cave in to the girl. It would be better to face the young pain herself.

Natalie Connors, you have no idea how much trouble you're in, Ronica thought as she negotiated another sharp turn on the road leading to the Connors' home.

* * * * *

The object of the woman's wrath was at that moment lying by the pool in her back yard. She loved the sun and took advantage of the privacy of their home to sunbath nude. And with her father in Washington for a few days, she had all the privacy she needed.

She was, at the moment, lying on her stomach. The round cheeks of her young ass were a sight to behold without a trace of a tan line. And her long legs were nicely honed and muscled.

Rolling onto her back, one could see at a glance that the blonde teen was a true blonde. The heart-shaped patch of pubic fur was only a few degrees darker than Natalie's long locks. Above her taut belly were twin mounds capped by dark-red circles. Those areola were further enhanced by the girl's nipples which stood proudly.

One golden hand slid over those hard nipples while the other combed through her pubic hair into her tight little pussy. Sunning nude always made her horny and she always took care of herself.

She began to stroke the outside of her pussy, a finger occasionally slipping into her, while stroking one of her nipples. She moaned loudly. That moan would grow in volume until she would scream out her orgasm.

Fortunately, they had no neighbors living close by to hear her shouts of ecstasy.

Unfortunately, just as Natalie was getting into her self-pleasure, the doorbell chimed inside the house.

"Shit!" she muttered, her concentration broken. She was on the verge of ignoring the summons, hoping the caller would go away, when the bell rang again.

She jumped to her feet and grabbed the white robe on the back of her chaise lounge. Pulling it on quickly, Natalie pulled her thick, lustrous hair out of the collar, fanning it like the models did on TV then tied the front of the robe closed. It was tight around her slim waist and round ass but the top was loose and, if someone was at the right angle, her proud nipples could be seen.

The bell rang again and she shouted, "Keep your pants on! I'm coming, damn it!"

Whipping the door open, Natalie was on the verge of chewing out whoever had interrupted her private time when she saw who was standing there. Her anger disappeared like mist in the sunshine.

"Ms. Miles," she said, startled and surprised but happy as well.

"You are...in so much trouble, young lady," Ronica said through clenched teeth.

Natalie ignored Ronica's statement as she perused the woman in front of her. Tall with gorgeous legs; she was wearing a red dress that came to just above her knees. The waist was cinched tightly, emphasizing her bust and round ass. Long dark hair hung down to the woman's shoulder blades and brown eyes flashed in the middle of a beautiful face.

And her voice was very sexual as well. A throaty, smoky rasp that seemed to promise sexual pleasures.

"Did you hear me?"

"Um, I'm sorry. Ms. Miles, what are you doing here?"

Ronica pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes. Teenagers... she thought.

In a slow, measured tone, she responded, "Were you not calling every intelligence agency in this country, asking for me? Were you not also aware of what a potential security breach that could be?"

"But...but I had to see you. I didn't know who else to turn to. After Cody and I broke up... Well, I couldn't exactly..."

In the same measured tone, Ronica asked, "What do you want?"

Now that the moment had come, Natalie realized how foolish her request would sound. She stood there mutely for several seconds.

"Well?" Ronica asked impatiently.

"I...I..." The girl stopped as tears formed in her eyes. She turned and ran into the living room, Ronica followed, determined to know why this little pest was so irritating.

Ronica's anger slowly leached out of her at the sight of the young girl sobbing. She turned the blonde girl to face her. In a gentler voice, she said, "Tell me why you were looking for me."

"I...want to be...to be a secret agent..."

"What?!?"

Ronica slowly sat down. "You want to what?"

"Well, I'm almost seventeen. I think I'm old enough. And I could be a good agent I think."

Ronic shook her head. "I don't think so, Ms. Connors. Sixteen is not old enough."

"I'm almost seventeen. And Cody was only fifteen or sixteen..."

"That's different. But you cannot be an agent."

"Why not? I get good grades. I can think on my feet. And I think I handled myself pretty well during that whole crisis with my father's invention."

"But, agents don't call every security agency in the country to find someone."

Natalie planted herself in front of the small love seat Ronica was perched on. She twirled a long, blond tress in her fingers for a moment then smiled at the older woman. "I bet you don't have many agents that'll do this..."

Ronica, for the first time, noted the tightly-wrapped white robe. It was loose at the top, showing off an impressive bit of cleavage and dropped to mid-thigh, showing the girl's lovely legs. She had to admit the young woman in front of her was quite an eyeful.

Natalie began to sway and dance lightly around in front of the older woman. Pulling on one of the ties of her robe, she quickly pirouetted around and shoved her terry-cloth covered ass back to sway directly in Ronica's face.

Ronica was stunned. She knew she should stop this but something inside her made her pause. Perhaps it was the desire to see how far the blonde would go. Perhaps it was simple desire...

Natalie dropped the left shoulder of the robe, exposing smooth, pale skin. She looked over this tantalizing sight and gazed at the agent-handler under her short bangs. She dropped the other shoulder and held the robe halfway down her back.

Ronica was sweating. And she was getting wet in other places too. She had felt but ignored any attraction for this little sexpot when they met before. After all, she was twice the girl's age. But now...ignoring her was becoming impossible.

When the robe fell down her back to hand at Natalie's waist, Ronica saw, from behind, the swells of Natalie's breasts and dearly wished to see them completely bare.

"Like it so far?" Natalie teased. Ronica merely nodded and Natalie, again looking over one bare shoulder, smiled and dropped the robe.

Ronica's mouth started to water. The girl's back was incredibly sexy but her ass was fantastic! Ronica started to reach out for it when Natalie danced forward a bit.

"Uh-uh! Look but no touch. Not unless I say so..."

Then Natalie turned and Ronica was able to take in her full beauty. From the lovely blond hair that cascaded over her shoulders to her round, full breasts (larger than most girls her age) with the pert, hard nipples down to the perfect, heart-shaped blond fur above the glistening lips of her vulva...the girl was just about perfect!

Ronnie's own nipples were pressing against her dress and her panties were soaked through. She began to caress herself unconsciously as she watched the girl dance around, showing off her body.

"How about a lap dance?" Natalie asked.

Before Ronica could respond, the blond girl straddled her legs and began to move before the older woman. Ronica's eyes were glued on the perfect orbs that swayed in front of her. She tried to reach up and Natalie slapped her hands lightly.

"Ah-ah, not until I say so..."

Natalie cupped her own breasts, tweaking the nipples and leaning back, her eyes closed. Her body moved over slightly and her mound began to grind on one of Ronica's thighs, the juices flowing over the woman's expensive nylons. Ronica didn't care.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh...oooooohhhh..."

Natalie sighed as she achieved a small climax on the smooth silk of Ronica's stockings. She continued to move on the woman even so but released her breasts and ran her hands back through her long blond hair.

Those hands moved into Ronica's long dark hair and began to caress the woman's scalp and then her ears. Natalie leaned over and narrowly missed kissing the older woman. She smiled slyly as Ronica groaned over the missed opportunity.

Her hands slid down to grasp Ronica's shoulders and she pushed up to hold her body above the woman's. She gyrated slightly and brushed her hard nipples against Ronnie's forehead and nose, carefully avoiding the woman's lips.

Finally Natalie gave into her own desire and sat back down on Ronica's lap. Her left hand snaked into the dark forest of Ronnie's hair and held the back of the woman's head gently as she leaned in and kissed the agent.

Ronica felt the warmth of those young, full lips and grew even more wet between her legs. When Natalie's tongue danced across her mouth, she opened to welcome the wet intruder.

The two tongues began to dance between each mouth as the two lovely women explored each other. Ronica's hands slid over the smooth back to cup the tight, round ass cheeks before moving to the front to hold one of Natalie's large breasts. Once her thumb grazed the nipple. Natalie moaned loudly, echoing into Ronica.

Finally, Natalie's tongue retreated into her mouth and Ronica's followed. Natalie closed her lips and sucked gently on Ronica before letting the sweet flesh go. She sat back and combed back her hair.

"So? How'd I do?"

"Huh? What?"

"You're so wet, I can smell it. I bet no other agent ever got you that wet. I bet if I worked it a little more, I could have you tell me anything." A sly, knowing smile spread across the blonde's face.

Ronica would never admit it but the girl was right. She had practically cast a spell on the brunette and she so wanted to be under that spell again. Almost anything would be worth the price...

"Well, you seemed to enjoy it too," Ronica said carefully. "That could backfire on you..."

Natalie smiled sweetly and kissed Ronica lightly. "Only with you," she whispered.

Before Ronica could absorb that statement, the girl took Ronica's hand and led her to the patio. "You need some sun."

Standing behind Ronica, the naked young woman slowly unzipped the older woman's dress, letting it fall to the pavement.

"Ooo...did you wear this for me?" Natalie asked as she toyed with the black lace garter belt that was revealed.

Then, she quickly unsnapped the bra, letting that fall. Kneeling, she thoroughly kissed Ronica's satin-covered ass as she unsnapped the nylons and slowly rolled those down the brunette's long legs. Once the nylons were off, she removed the garter belt then pulled the panties down, pausing to kiss the now-bare ass several times.

Finished with disrobing her new partner, Natalie stood and gently turned Ronica around. The woman was gorgeous. Her breasts were as big as Natalie's with no sagging. Her waist was trim, as was her beautiful ass, and the treasure her eyes sought out was nestled in a nicely trimmed thatch of brown curls.

"You are as beautiful and sexy as I dreamed," Natalie whispered as Ronica took her in her arms.

"So are you," Ronica said just as they kissed again.

This was a sight that would make any porn producer jealous. Two beautiful women, one fair and light and the other dark and sultry, standing as one; fused at the lips, breasts, stomach, and crotch as their long legs intertwined. Long dark hair draped down one woman while golden, blond hair cascaded down the other's body.

And the kiss was pure. Pure passion. Pure need. Pure desire. Pure want. Pure lust.

Natalie pulled away with a giggle and danced across the patio towards the pool. Just before diving in, she called, "Catch me if you can!"

Ronica smiled. She was an Olympic-level swimmer after all. She knifed into the water cleanly and almost caught Natalie before she reached the far side of the pool where the water was only waist deep. All thoughts of the age difference between them had been forgotten.

Throwing her long, wet hair back, Natalie watched the slim shape swim towards her underwater, the long dark hair trailing back like a comet's tail. When the woman surfaced, she threw her head back so her dark hair fanned out and back, water flying away in a rainbow-tinted spray.

"I think I caught you," Ronica said with a smile. She looked with admiration at the young blonde standing before her. Drops of water glistened on her skin and in her hair. One droplet caught on the end of a nipple and hung there. Ronica was captivated by that until it finally fell into the water near the girl's flat tummy.

Natalie was equally enthralled by the tall beauty before her. Ronica's soaking hair hung straight down her back, leaving her breasts naked to her gaze. Her natural posture helped to accentuate the round, firm globes.

The younger woman stepped up and held both breasts in her hands as she leaned over and began to suck one. Her tongue and teeth worked in tandem to caress and excite the eraser-sized nub. Her other hand toyed with the nipple before she switched sides.

Ronica ran her hands down the soft, wet hair as she held the girl gently to her tits. It had been a long time since she'd been with anyone and she decided to enjoy this to the fullest.

After combing her fingers through the wet locks, she slipped one hand around to Natalie's front to gently take one of her rounds breasts in hand. Gently kneading the flesh, she continued to caress the girl's hair with her other hand.

One of Natalie's hands slid in a long caress from Ronica's breast down her flat stomach and into the water. The teen felt a thrill when her fingers touched the soft pubic fur between the brunette's legs. Stroking the tight curls, her hand moved up and down slowly before slipping into the hidden cleft to feel the burning need in the woman's groin.

Ronica moaned as the gentle fingers touched her lightly. With growing insistence, they roamed over her heated flesh, caressing but not entering as the woman felt her arousal, already near a peak, grow even more.

"Ooh...Nataleeeee..."

With her lips still wrapped around a nipple, the young blonde peeked up at her lover through her bangs. The rapturous look on Ronica's face caused her to smile around the tasty mouthful she was enjoying.

Slowly, as if afraid, one of Natalie's fingers probed just inside the puffy lower lips. The girl moved it further into the wet heat, adding a second and a third finger. Then she began a slow stroking motion with her hand. Her thumb grazed the emerging clitoris which brought a yelp to her very willing victim.

Ronica hadn't had anyone touch her there in so long... And this girl was so good... A few more strokes would be all she needed...

"OOOOOooooooOOOOOO!!!!!! YYYYYEEEESSSSS!!!!!!"

Ronica slumped against the teenager as she had her first orgasm. Her entire body was quivering.

Natalie held her close, their wet bodies pressed together as she kissed Ronica softly.

Ronica opened her eyes and smiled at the young blonde. "My God! Where did you learn...?"

Natalie cocked an eyebrow, winked and smiled, "The internet. Daddy's porn stash. And it's what I would want to have done to me."

Ronica looked into the seemingly innocent young face, "So, I'm your first?"

"No. Cody and I...we tried it." She shook her head and continued, "Didn't do much for me. But I did get a chance to try some things with my cousin Christy. She's very talented..."

"So are you," Ronica said, her open lips meeting Natalie's for a long, wet kiss.

Finally breaking the kiss, Ronica had to ask, "How far did you go with Cody?"

"Well, I'm no longer a virgin, if that's what you mean. Jealous?"

Ronica smiled, "A little. What about with your cousin? Christy was it?"

"She and I kissed and played with each other. But that was about it. Her mom was coming upstairs when she was about to go further. And I had to come home the next day..."

"Oh, my poor deprived baby..." Ronica cooed, her hands stroking the girl in her arms from her head to her submerged ass. In fact, throughout this short conversation, they held each other as they stood in the shallow end of the pool and caressed each others naked form.

"I think I know what she wanted to do. And I do too."

Natalie grinned widely as Ronica helped her to sit on the edge of the pool. The woman knelt in the warm water in front of her and parted Nat's legs. Leaning over, Ronica inhaled the scent of the girl, mixed with the aroma of the pool.

Natalie had orgasms before and thrilled to sex with her cousin, and even Cody to a degree, but nothing had prepared her for the overwhelming thrill of Ronica's tongue when it parted her labia. She squealed as the woman began to lick her.

"Ooooh! Ronicaaa...don't stop! Please don't stop..." Her hand cradled the back of the older woman's head, holding her face close to Natalie's hot pussy.

Ronica found herself quickly addicted to the smell and taste of the young girl. She delved deep inside with her tongue, her fingers peeling the outer lips apart. Once inside, she began to stoke the honeyed walls with her tongue, sampling the taste of Natalie from the source.

A wickedly devilish idea came to her as the girl began to hump against her face. Ronica pushed the girl's spread thighs back to expose her tight asshole. The brunette wasted no time in applying her tongue to the crinkled rosebud.

Oh God! No one had ever touched Natalie there before! It was so bad and so exciting!

When she felt the woman's tongue push into her, she let out a screech. Her entire body felt like it was melting from the talented tongue of the master spy.

Ronica began to tongue-fuck Natalie's asshole slowly. With every thrust she pushed a tiny bit deeper into her rectum. When she finally was in as far as possible, she began to move her tongue around inside like she had in the girl's pussy.

Meanwhile, she slipped two fingers into that pussy and began to fuck the girl slowly. Ronica made a point of matching the pace of her fingers in Nat's pussy with her tongue in Nat's asshole. When she managed to reach the girl's clitoris with her pinkie, she felt Natalie convulse around her digits and tongue.

In moments, Natalie came like she never had before. The world turned white and the only sound she heard was the throbbing of pulse. She didn't even hear her own screams of inarticulate joy as she climaxed on the face of her lover.

Natalie came back to herself, breathing in great, sobbing gulps of air. She felt the comforting arm of the older woman around her as Ronica purred sympathetically in her ear.

When she found her voice, she looked at the brunette with tears in her eyes, "I never thought it could be that good! Oh God, Ronica, you made me feel..."

"Ssh, I know, baby. I know." Ronica's husky voice was soft and comforting but it still contained that sexy quality that Natalie remembered from the days when Ronica had pretended to be the administrator at her school.

Natalie looked tenderly, lovingly at Ronica and kissed her. The kiss was different than those that had gone before, it was sweet and loving. Her tongue gently slid along Ronica's in a show of thanks for the wonderful gift the woman had given her.

They finally stood and took turns wordlessly toweling each other off. Then, Natalie led Ronica to a chaise lounge and pushed her down onto it. Kneeling at the foot of it, she lay between Ronica's legs and gently opened the woman.

Ronica's sex was like a wet, puffy flower to the girl's eyes. It was exquisite. It the aroma of the fleshy 'bloom' was heavenly.

The girl leaned closer and began to lick. Ronica lay her head back, her eyes closed, as she felt the girl's novice tongue begin to explore her.

Soft wet sounds mixed with gentle moans filled the afternoon air as Natalie licked and sucked and explored the wonders of Ronica's pussy.

Resting her hand gently on the back of Natalie's head, Ronica helped the girl find her specific pleasure points. Ronica was close too. Between the joy of giving the beautiful young girl her first major orgasm and the knowledge that her pussy was the first that Natalie had ever tasted, she was ripe for an orgasm.

Not that it was necessary, Natalie was so enthusiastic that she ran her tongue over ever millimeter of torrid flesh. And she seemed to naturally know where to concentrate. When Ronica's clit popped completely out of it's little home, Natalie let out the cutest little "Oooo!" before using her tongue there.

That was all it took. Ronica thrust her crotch hard into Natalie's face as she screamed, "OOOOOOHHHHH NNNNNAAAAATTTTTAAAAALLLLLEEEEE!!!!!"

After Ronica caught her breath, she pulled Natalie up to lie on her as they kissed. She muttered to the girl, "You're a natural. You are so good. You are so wonderful."

Natalie, in turn, whispered to Ronica between kisses, "Thank you. I love what we did. I love you. Thank you."

The two finally got up, walked hand in hand to the pool and dove in. Swimming again to the far side, they stood face to face and kissed passionately for several minutes.

Finally, after one more suck on Ronica's tongue, Natalie asked, "So, can I be an agent now?"

The older woman growled and lifted the naked blonde over her head and threw her into the deep section then dove after her.

They played and pleased each other for several more hours. Ronica didn't bother to go back to the capital for two more days.

* * * * *

Two years later...

Natalie Connors, codename: Licorice (which was an inside joke between Natalie and her agent-handler/lover), became one of the best operatives the United States had. She became known as Lolita unofficially. She usually played the role of a sexy young pop star but also went on assignments as a teen model and a up and coming starlet. Her sole mission was to seduce female agents and other potentially valuable assets for the United States. In top secret documents, she was credited with the seduction and turning of over a dozen alien she-spies as well as several prominent lady scientists and politicians to change sides.

And she hadn't even turned nineteen yet.

Her crowning achievement was turning both the Red Chinese agent known to the US as the Dragon Lady and her beautiful charge, Dr. Li Sung, a top Chinese physicist. Both women were now living together in the western United States under aliases provided by the State Department.

Natalie's greatest reward, though, was returning to her agent-handler and their Georgetown love nest.


End file.
